1. Field of Invention
We, Michael J. Gingerella and Philip P Gingerella have invented a modified and improved type of disposable Framing Layout Tape and simplified its use. The present invention generally relates to layout tapes particularly adapted for use as an aid in building construction.
Heretofore, it has been proposed, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,087, to provide an adhesively backed, disposable layout tape as an aid to positioning studding of a building. This tape has limited utility in that it bears indicia adapted to indicate only one spacing unit, such as that indicating sixteen inch centers.
It has also been proposed to provide a map measuring tape with different colors, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,455; and to provide geometric figures on an adhesive tape to indicate the length of tape removed from a dispenser, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,835. These prior tapes are not adapted for use in the construction of buildings.
Additionally, it has been proposed as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,590 that Framing Layout Tape be used for construction of buildings.
Our framing Layout Tape combines features of previous art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,014, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,448,) U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,087, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,455 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,590 with additional features that give it a clear advantage over previous products. These features add allow the trades' person to locate standard doors ranging from 18″ (460 mm) to 36″ (920 mm) anywhere along the run of the Framing Layout Tape.
The location of the Jack Stud, not previously identified in any prior art, that is used in framing of walls has been incorporated into the Framing and Layout Tape. All standard locations for building members are identified by text. The Framing Layout Tape does provide the user with an actuate, easy to use method of laying out common studs, floor joists and roofing rafters using the standard 12″ (305 mm), 16″ (406 mm) and 24″ (610 mm) centers pattern. Also, the Framing Layout Tape provides the craftsman with a standard continuous running 0″ to 48″ ruler and a 0 to 1220 mm standard ruler to aid the craftsman in performing custom framing. The uncovered portions of the Framing layout Tape may be removed or left in place after the framing operations are completed.
2. Prior Art
Previously, laying out various structures for the building industry require a trades person to use various tools such as a framing square, tape measure, and marking tools, to locate the desired member locations. Masking these locations is time consuming and may depending on the size of the project require more than one person to complete the task. The use of the mechanical devices needed foe the measuring and marking of member location often lead to errors requiring work or nonstandard installation of the members. Use of the Framing layout Tape will increase productivity and minimize errors in the building process.
3. Objects and Advantages
The use of the Framing Layout Tape will allow the user to quickly, easily and accurately layout common building measurements such as but not limited to 12″ (305 mm), 16″ (406 mm), and 24″ (610 mm). Additionally, Jack Studs for framing as well as King and Jack Studs for common door and framing are located on the Framing Layout Tape. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing descriptions and drawings.